zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
4.5-The Maidens de Des Ornières
"The Maidens of Des Ornières" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of The Familiar of Zero. After succesfully moving into their new home, Saito and Louise spend the day with their friends Montmorency, Kirche, Siesta, Tabitha, and Sylphid wandering around the lands. Suprisingly the land Saito inherited isn't much to look at. The last liege lord had died ten years ago without an heir so the government of Tristain took control. Known for their grape harvest the De Ornielle people are comprised mostly of the elderly having had a majority of their younger population move into nearby cities. After returning to the mansion Louise's older sister Éléonore comes to take Louise back to their home. Upset over her younger sister living with a man she's not married to, Éléonore will not stand for her sister's life choices. Her main concern is to keep the good name of the Valliere family in tact. Only until Louise offers to turn Saito into a proper noble does Éléonore finally concede to possibility of their current arrangment. As soon as Éléonore leaves, Louise breaks out the horse whip and trains Saito to become the best noble he can. Unfortunately his Gandálfr powers do not help him learn as quickly as she likes. This spurs another argument over whose feelings matter more: Saito's or Éléonore's. Furious, the two sleep in different rooms. Louise is still with Siesta, but Saito and Derflinger are in a musty room on a couch. Several minutes of brooding later, Saito comes upon a hidden passage. Curious he travels the long hallway until he finds a hidden room. Meanwhile, feeling depressed about another fight Louise tries to find Saito by wandering the large mansion at night. Back in the hidden room, Saito finds a bedroom with a large and strange mirror in front of him. Soon Queen Henrietta appears in the mirror, and steps out of it. Perplexed, Queen Henrietta explains she was looking in her mirror and saw Saito. Henrietta only said his name and suddenly she was transported to the room Saito was in. The magic mirror is believed to have belonged to Hentrietta's grandfather the so called, King of Illusions. She believes he used this mirror to commit affairs in secret. Soon the two begin talking about one's right to choose a partner they love to marry. Henrietta doesn't feel should could marry for political reasons, even though it would seem she is being persuaded to. Saito on the other hand is telling her to marry for love. Enamored with his words Henrietta moves in for a kiss, and Saito accepts. With the two interlocked, Louise had come the same long hallway until he finds a hidden room peaks through the open door. Mortified she runs away crying before she can hear Saito admit his feelings for Louise. Henrietta on the other hand admits her darker side wants him, and offers to come through the mirror again to continue what has happend. Henrietta soon departs, and Saito walks back to have Derflinger explain that Louise ran away crying. Saito runs to Louise as she's mounting a horse. Louise wishes him the best of luck with the Queen, knowing she can't compete she rides off as Saito stays behind knowing he doesn't deserve to bring her back. The next day Kirche, Montemeroncy, and Tabitha are walking the grounds of Tristain School of Magic to find Louise riding up in her nightgown. After questioning her, Louise admits to breaking up with Saito and returns to her old room. Soon Tabitha knocks on the door, and questions Louise if she really broke up with Saito. Louise finds the subject touchy and lashes out verbally, but Tabitha proclaims she'll become the Queen of Galia, and will take Saito for her own. Tabitha, also, plans to marry Saito, and do whatever it takes to make him happy. Later on a bench, Kirche explains Tabitha's actions to Louise. Seeing as rulers of countries are under certain social and political pressures most aren't capable of being with the ones they want. Affections can be distorted or personalities can become dark. Kirche continues that if Louise truly cares for Saito she won't let things get in the way of their future, and if she does then perhaps Louise never really loved Saito as much as she says she does. Learning from Kirche's wisdom, Louise rushed back to De Ornielle. Saito meanwhile lays in his yard wishing he was back on Earth now that he's lost Louise, or so he thinks. Louise arrives shortly after and patches things up with Saito, saying she'll forgive Saito for this discretion this time. Later that night Louise, Siesta, and Saito board up the magic mirror making sure no more temptaions walk in the house. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4 [[4.4-The_Queen's_Reward|'<< F4-Ep4 The Queen's Reward ']] - [[4.6-A_Chaotic_Hot_Spring|'F4-Ep6 The Chaotic Hotspring >>']] Maidens of Des Ornières, The Maidens of Des Ornières, The Category:Anime